love like winter
by punkrockluver5254
Summary: hilarious story about AFI


ok this is a new story about AFI that me and my friend made up its hilarious necxt chapter coming soon!!!

punkrockluver56254 is kristin and holly embly is of course holly

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666

holly Embly: I LOVE JADE

punkrockluver5254: I LOVE DAVEY

holly Embly: but, i love jade more than you will EVER love davey

holly Embly: LOSER!!!

punkrockluver5254: take it back jumps on hollys back

holly Embly: lol

holly Embly: NO runs with kristin on back

punkrockluver5254: TAKE IT BACK!!! falls off hollys back

holly Embly: NO!! Ha ha ha Loser! runs stops and looks back runs and helps kristin up NO runs away again

punkrockluver5254: TAKE IT BACK YOU WHORE!!! runs into Davey oh hey there davey whatchya doing?

Holly Embly: YOU PEJEBUS!!! runs toward you and davey jade pops up from nowhere stops and runs to jade hey jade, where did you come from?

punkrockluver5254: HOBO!! pours dr pepper on jades head

holly Embly: OH HELL NO! SHE JUST DID NOT MESS UP MY MANS HAIR!!! attacks davey with meat

punkrockluver5254: NOT DAVEY!!!! throws spoon at holly

holly Embly: ducks runs up to kristin LOSER!!! throws bleach on daveys black clothes TAKE THAT BITCHES!!!!! hahahahahahahahahahaha

punkrockluver5254: HA HA SPOON OF DOOM eeeek bleeeaaachhh runs away from holly and trips over couch awww crap whaaaaaaaaa i got a boo boo whoa time out holly

holly Embly: runs over to kristin you okay? ya know, we could all get along...why don't we all sit on the couch and watch a movie? helps kristin with boo boo

punkrockluver5254: limps to davey i hurt sits on counter jade trys to help kristin with her boo boo whoa there buddy back up i aint getting in another fight with holly cause if you jade goes and kisses holly awww happy couple kisses davey

holly Embly: oh jade, you fresh! slaps jade playfully on arm well it looks like kristins in good hands so lets pick out a movie walks into living room how about gone with the wind its four hours, so we have a lot of snuggling to do kristing walks in with a very happy davey what you up too? As if i don't already know gives kristin a high five we have them where we want them they say in unsison

punkrockluver5254: kristin sits on couch with holly lets watch POTCMC jade and davey sneak up and pour bleach over kristin and holly EEEEK I HAVE BLOND HAIR chases after davey with tongs

holly Embly: you dirty bitches! chases after jade with stick of doom whats your next move pretty boy? jade stops suddenly and holly runs into him HEY! jade kisses holly will you marry me? thinks what the hell...sure.

punkrockluver5254: davey stops running kristin runs into davey wtf? hits jade on head with tongs ha ha ha now what hobo runs away from holly screaming

holly Embly: kristin, wait up, i have something to tell you kristin stops WHAT?! holly runs to her hits her on the head thats for hitting my fiance runs to davey can you please control your girlfriend

punkrockluver5254: hits floor after holly hits her ouch gets up and tackles holly as she is about to kiss jade ha ha ha thought you could pull a fast on on me huh hobo davey and jade look at holly and kristin funny WHAT? davey shakes his head FINE!!!! runs to davey and hugs him runs back helps holly up my bad holly runs back to davey

holly Embly: s'ok runs to jade can we please get on with the movie? sits on couch kristin sits next to holly Now, are you boys going to join us? jade sits next to holly and davey sits next to kristin what are we going to watch? jade and davey shack their heads kristin and holly look at each other Johnny Depp, here we come! they say in unison jade and davey look pissed

punkrockluver5254: ok that would be a no from the boys gets up from couch and goes in back yard davey follows kristin stands at edge of pool davey walks up and kristin pushes him in the pool ha ha ha what now runs as davey gets out of the pool davey and kristin run in house, davey soaking wet eek holly help hes gonna get me runs behind holly

holly Embly: holly gets splahed with water and looks reall pissilly(is that a word?) at davey you goona get it now runs and gets super soaker take this sprays davey with super soaker davey runs back out side and falls into pool holly walks up to pool edge take that davey pulls holly in pool davey laughs hey, thats my fiance you pushed in yells jade running up next to kristin by the edge of the pool pushes kristin in now thats funny

punkrockluver5254: krsitin comes up spitting water and sneaks behind jade pushes him in ha ha ha THAT is funny runs in to house and locks door ha ha ha you cant get in holly realizes she doesnt have her key kristin runs to the front door the door swings open and in steps davey davey turns and locks the door krisitn runs and jumps on daveys back ha ha gottcha davey throws kristin on couch and unlocks back door thats not fair runs upstairs away from a very mad jade and holly

holly Embly: that bitch is going to get it holly yells runs up stairs to find kristin hiding under bed lets get them back holly and kristin fill up water balloons in bathroom they go to the hallway and look over banister(sp) jade and davey stand near balcony NOW! jade and davey look up and get a water balloon in the face holly and kristin run and hide under bed

punkrockluver5254: that was a kick ass plan holly stops talking as her and holly hear feet outside the door door opens hey girls we have to talk to you guess they arent in here davey says as he closes door we will find them and get them back jade says outside the door holly and krsitn climb out from under the bed and open the door and jump on jade and daveys backs oooh boo and ya bitches kristin squeals as davey throws her on the bed and starts tickliing her

holly Embly: holly laughs at davey and kristin then jade tackles her on the floor STOP!!! we're all wet...we should really get out of these clothes jade and davey stop and take off there shirts TAKE IT OFF!!! yell holly and Kristin

punkrockluver5254: take it all off holly and krisitn go to change into dry clothes as they walk downstairs they hear jade and davey whispering lets get them back later holly and kristin go to watch a movie and fall asleep on jade and davey

holly Embly: they were awaked by a noise jade and davey were trying to skate around in the living room but kept falling what are you doing? jade and davey fall on the floor again and look up skateing, whats it look like jade and davey get up again and try to skate holly and kristin take this opprotunity to teah the boys a thing or two they put on there skates and put davey and jades arms around there wastes now hold on they got the hang of it and went on there own NOW! davey yelled and jade put a sheet over kristin and holly the rolled them into a closet now you can sit in there for 10 minutes, its a TIME OUT!! davey and jade shut door 10 minutes later jade opens door kristin and holly are sitting and playing patty cake want to join us? jade and davey look at each other

holly Embly: we know how to play that jade and davey sit and play patty cake...sorry, ran out of room

punkrockluver5254: kristin play patty cake im tired of patty cake lets play guess who ooo even better lets play charadesstarts jumping up and down jade and davey agree and everyone goesinto the living room to play charades holly and kristin win ha ha we beat you holly and kristin jump up and down laughing oo lets have our own little party puts afi cd in stereo starts dancing and singing

holly Embly: you girls can really sing said jade and davey kristin and holly stop CAN WE BE IN THE BAND!?! they scream um...i guess, you can be the dancers too kristin and holly do a little dance around jade and davey WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! kristin and holly stop and see a very pissed off girl run in the door DIE BITCHES! girl charged after kristin and holly AHHHHH!!!! RUN!!!!!!

punkrockluver5254: kristin takes a fighting stance bring it on bitch kicks girl in gut as she lunges at holly girl runs away oh yea super secret fighting skills kristin does a little dance holly jade and davey stare at kristin shocked where the heck did you learn that kristin

holly Embly: internet replied kristin holly looks shocked and turns to jade and davey who the hell was that? jade and davey look away thats...umm...our producers daughter...we told her we would date her, but failed to mention that we were in love with you guys davey walks over to kristin and kisses her holly and jade kiss girl returns with kristins discarded tongs WHORES!!!

punkrockluver5254: get the fuck out bitch krisitn says as she pushes the girl and slams the door locking it damn shes getting annoying goes back to dancing with holly oh we dance in misery jade and davey start dancing and singing with holly and kristin guys we gotta get to the bus pack your stuff davey says holly and kristin run upstairs and pack they come back down with their things and leave for bus this is gonna be fun krisitn climbes on bus with davey

6666666666666666666666

that was for holly cause i love her


End file.
